Fluorite
Fluorite is an unaligned fusion of six unknown Gems. She currently resides in an abandoned Kindergarten facility on the Gem Homeworld amongst other defective or non-normal Gems known as the Off Colors. She made her debut in "Off Colors". Appearance Because of her six Gems, Fluorite's appearance is not humanoid (instead taking an appearance similar to that of a very large caterpillar.) Fluorite has a segmented body with each segment being green, blue, purple, or pink in color. Each of her first two body segments has a pair of slender arms. The first of these arm pairs has elbow-length gloves. The other three body segments have short, thick legs with boots. She has a total of six gemstones: two on her head, three on her first body segment, and one on her second body segment. She has six eyes (with some pairs often stay closed, creating the appearance of elderly wrinkles). She has a large nose and wavy, shoulder-length, light-blue hair. She wears a dark pink, dark purple, and dark blue sweater that covers her top two body segments. Personality Fluorite is a calm and wise Gem who is looked up to and respected by the other off colors. She often gives advice and speaks her mind, using her noticeably slow and deep voice. Fluorite also has a very open-minded attitude to fusion, as she has no problem with being a permanent fusion of six Gems and states that she would not mind adding even more if she meets "the right Gem". Her voice and facial features also make her somewhat appear as a wise, elderly grandmother. Abilities Presumably, Fluorite possesses standard Gem abilities and traits. Fusion * When fused with Ice, they form Plumbogummite. Trivia * Fluorite's six component Gems' are unknown. * Fluorite is the most complex fusion to appear, consisting of six component Gems. * Rebecca Sugar has revealed that Fluorite's slow speech is due to having so many component Gems, which all have their own thoughts and opinions. They each need time to decide on what they will say together as Fluorite, thus resulting in the slow speech. * It is uncertain what the facet of Fluorite's bottom forehead gemstone is, as it changes from a pentagon to a triangle to a rounded triangle throughout the events of "Off Colors" and "Lars' Head". This is most likely due to animation errors. * In "Off Colors", it is hinted by Fluorite herself that she is in a polyamorous relationship. * Flourite is the first fusion to appear like an Earth bug. Gemology Gemstone Information * As a lesser-known gemstone, fluorite has not gained much fame or legend, other than being known as the most colorful mineral in the world. * The word 'fluorite', derived from the Latin verb 'to flow', refers to fluorite's use as a flux in steel and aluminum processing. * It was originally named 'fluorspar' by miners and is still called fluorspar to this day. Fluorite is also used as a source of fluorine for fluorinated water. * Many people believe fluorite has a calming effect on the body. * During the eighteenth century, it was ground into powder and mixed with water to treat kidney disease. * Ancient Romans believed that drinking alcoholic beverages out of vessels carved from fluorite would help prevent drunkenness, which is similar to the beliefs attached to amethyst. * Fluorite is used to lower the melting point in aluminum. Its also used in jewelry and microscope lenses. * It has a really soft texture, which is good for carving with. ** Along with that, its also ceramic-like so its used in a lot of cookware. * Surprisingly, pure fluorite is colorless and often found in limestone. Gemstones Category:Canon Characters Category:Canon Gems Category:Fusion Gems Category:Sextuple Fusions Category:Off Colors